Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is the home planet of the Gem race and presumed capital planet of the intergalactic Gem Empire. It was first mentioned in "Mirror Gem". Description Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. It is at least known that Homeworld is a totalitarian, oligarchical society governed by the Great Diamond Authority. According to Bismuth, there are Gem "Elites" who are a superior class below the Diamonds and the lower classes work for them. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy, which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds, and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great". Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergartens and then terraformed to be made fit for Gem settlements, which would include eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is not located in the Milky Way galaxy, where Earth resides, but in a separate galaxy still visible from Earth. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished; for instance, when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire to create Garnet, she was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Aside from the caste system, Gems on Homeworld are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld is also technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years before the beginning of the events of the series. According to Lapis Lazuli, it had become even more advanced since the Rebellion to the point of being unrecognizable when compared with the time that Lapis left, now possessing further technological achievements such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers to be archaic. Homeworld in its entirety was shown for the first time in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", where the planet is shown to be a shattered ring world. Two sets of dark blue rings surround the planet, where its rocky chunks are still held relatively close together by gravity. The surface of the chunks themselves is where the Gem Empire resides, mostly white with small shades of other colors such as pink, blue and yellow mixed in as well. It is currently unknown what kind of catastrophic event has caused the planet to be shattered to the degree shown. The glossy surface of the planet is the dense cityscape carved into its natural surface. The planet has a pink-colored atmosphere breathable by humans, and a similar level of gravity to that of Earth. Above the planet's surface are layers of dense, artificial infrastructure. The architecture is geometrical, with many of the buildings taking the forms of crystalline structures or inverted pyramids. The sides of many buildings are dotted with dark, neatly-arranged holes. Translucent tubes connect many of the buildings, entering through these holes. Flashes of colored light can be seen travelling along the tubes, although their purpose is unknown. Deep, dark pits lead down into the planet's abandoned surface. The actual surface of Homeworld is dead, wasted, and abandoned, presumably from the Kindergartens draining the planet's natural nutrients. Dotted around the planet's surface are abandoned Gem structures. Some of the abandoned structures include ancient obelisks resembling the newer ones placed on the upper levels. The old broken statues left behind appear to be fusions, implying that when the original surface began to die Homeworld Gems began to expand upwards, leaving old buildings and some aspects of their culture behind. Homeworld's authoritarian, imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they are possibly a warlike, inhumane society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply do not care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the Rebellion. Locations Description Homeworld appears to be split into two sections: an upper level and a lower level. The lower level (the surface of Homeworld) is barren and lifeless, likely because the Homeworld Kindergarten drained the life force out of the planet. The upper level is where modern day Homeworld cities and structures appear. Unknown City Homeworld is home to a highly advanced city. Skyscrapers can be seen with thin white tubes connecting them. Lights of different colors can be seen travelling through these tubes. There are also white pedestals with red inverted triangles on top. At the bottom of one of the skyscrapers are cell-like structures, very similar to the cells inside of the Gem Warship. There is a white flower-like mechanism in the city attached to an anvil and a circular black smokestack on top, looking identical in design to the Roaming Eye ships. In the distance, green tubes can be seen connecting to triangular structures, and there are also black inverted pyramids which are identical to the Pyramid Temple on Earth. White Diamond's Ship can also be seen in the distance. Known Locations: * Docking Bay: There is a building inside of the city with a lime green interior. Gems enter the docking bay to park and exit their ships. * Trial Building:While it is unknown if the trial building is in the same building as the docking bay, it is also located in this city. There is an empty pink room for the defendant to stay in until their trial, which connects to a trial room, where court cases take place. The exterior of the building is black and the shape of the Roaming Eye. * Deep Cavern: Below the trial building is a large, gaping hole in the ground. It is surrounded by walls of different shapes, taking on strange appearances compared to structures on Earth. Notable wall designs have a similar appearance to cheese graters. These holes bear resemblence to the cells aboard the Gem Warship, and those seen under the Ancient Sky Arena. The cavern also has white tubes with different colored beams flowing through. * Diamond Ship Docking Bay: Shown in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", when Pink Diamond's Ship landed on Homeworld, it landed on the docking bay. The docking bay has four platform and a big square where all gems assemle. At the corners of the platform are four additional platforms where ships may land. *'Pink Diamond's Room': Shown in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", when White Diamond sent Steven to his mother's old room. It has pink curtains and bubbles. Abandoned Area At the bottom of the cavern is the abandoned surface area of Homeworld. Being partially underground, (due to above ground structures) the area receives little light, and is very dark. The area is barren, covered in dirt and rock. Many tree-like shapes connect the walls together closer to the ground. Pedestals protrude from the ground, and old statues of Gems and fusions can be seen scattered around. Some pedestals have text on them written in the Gem Language. There is another hole in the ground that leads to an abandoned Kindergarten facility. Known Locations * Abandoned Kindergarten: Going through another hole in the ground leads to a dark cave. At the end of the cave is a humongous Kindergarten, with holes scattered everywhere that are seemingly endless. Going through an entryway in a wall leads to another part of the Kindergarten, where the Off Colors live. This Kindergarten is completely underground. Yellow Diamond's Unknown Moon Base Yellow Diamond's Unknown Moon Base is a location first seen in "Message Received", when Peridot contacts Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl through the communicator. Not much is known about Yellow Diamond's control room, aside from the fact that it appears to be in space, and near or inside of an asteroid field. In "Message Received", Yellow Diamond is seen in the control room using holographic terminals to access information quickly. These terminals presumably possess the same functionality as the Moon Base terminals. It is similar in style and technology to the Moon Base, though they are not identical. Only a white floating chair atop a stepped diamond-shaped altar can be seen from the inside, seemingly where Yellow Diamond works. There is a large glass wall made up of triangular panels separating the control room from the outside where several asteroids float in space both near and far. On "Legs From Here to Homeworld" we can see two rings around Gem Homeworld, and a lot of space debris orbiting the planet. Have one chance of the Base are orbiting homeworld in the middle of the ring. Gem Controlled Planets & Moons Other various Planets and Moons which have been conquered by the Homeworld Gems are often shown in Murals on various Gem structures. Only two have actually been named so far. Upsilon-9 Emerald mentions that Lars and the Off Colors crashed her personal shuttle on the planet Upsilon-9. Upsilon is the 20th letter of the Greek alphabet, which has a value of 400 in the system of Greek numerals. The symbol of Upsilon (Y or u), or variations thereof, has been used for particle physics and linguistics, among other things; in the context of astrophysics and physical cosmology, a symbol of Upsilon refers to the mass-to-light ratio (the quotient between a spacial volume's mass and it's luminosity). It is also known as "Pythagoras' letter" or "the Samian letter", as Pythagoras used it as "an emblem of the path of virtue or vice." Klavius 7 The Sun Incinerator was docked on the planet Klavius 7 and was heavily guarded by sixty-seven elite Citrines, before being stolen by the Off Colors. Klavius 7's name may be inspired by the Clavius crater, one of the largest crater formations on Earth's moon, which was named after 16th century Jesuit priest, mathematician, and astronomer Christopher Clavius. Clavius is also the name of a fictional lunar settlement in Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey literary universe, located in the same crater formation. Unknown Planet A Planet located in Sector 7 which was colonized by Yellow Diamond a long time ago. The planet itself is now mostly hollowed out and completely devoid of life. = Jungle Moon = The moon which orbits the planet is still covered by a thick jungle and organic life. The Moon Base that was constructed on its surface is now abandoned and damaged by plant growth. Ni'vallah TBA Yellow Diamond's Asteroid Mines Yellow Diamond controls a number of asteroid mines, presumably guarded sites containing materials for Gem technology. Sectors It is revealed in the episode "Lars of the Stars" that different areas of space are referred to as "sectors" by Homeworld. * Sector 4 - The location of the planet Klavius 7 where the Sun Incinerator departed and jump to hyperspace. * Sector 7 - The location of the unknown planet and it's jungle moon where Stevonnie' stranded after their conflict with Emerald. * Three unknown sectors - Mentioned to have been passed through by the Off Colors. Caste System and Homeworld Army Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gem who, in any way, digresses from their role, be it intentional or not, would be considered defective. Since the penalties for such actions are severe, most disgruntled Homeworld Gems either keep their dissension to themselves or are forced to go into hiding. Because there are so many of one type of Gem, the Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. Diamonds WDGemstoneShapeByTheOffColors.png Yellow Diamond Gemstone.png Blue Diamond New Gemstone.png 2799ECDE-6B8F-4FBE-8B46-E40027C5E3B9.png Diamonds are the highest-ranked caste similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they make up the Great Diamond Authority. They are also of a massive size, towering over other types of Gems seen and even some fusions. They all have diamond-shaped pupils in their eyes. Almost all Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the Diamonds, seeing as how Peridot 5XG formerly adored Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to be categorized under their respective Diamonds as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. Any form of infidelity displayed towards the Diamonds is considered punishable by death at the worst. Their honorific (from their subordinates) is "My Diamond." There appears to be a caste ranking within the Diamonds themselves as White Diamond was shown to be hierarchically superior to the other Diamonds and the leader of the Authority. Conversely, Pink Diamond was below Yellow and Blue Diamond and had to obey their orders. *White Diamond - First truly appearing in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", she is the leader of the Diamond Authority. *Yellow Diamond - First truly appearing in "Message Received", she is the commander-in-chief of Homeworld's military. *Blue Diamond - First truly appearing in "Steven's Dream", she is the overseer of Homeworld's diplomacy. *Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz - Mentioned in "Earthlings" and first truly appearing in "Jungle Moon", she was the leader of Earth's colonization before being allegedly shattered at the hands of a Rose Quartz during the Rebellion. In reality, she took the identity of a Rose Quartz and staged her death in hopes of removing Homeworld's presence on Earth. **Steven Universe - A human-Gem hybrid and current member of the Crystal Gems. He inherited the gemstone of his mother Pink Diamond. . Emeralds Emerald Gemstone.png Emeralds are high-ranking Gems with authority. In the Steven Universe Podcast, Rebecca Sugar and Ian Jones-Quartey emphasize that Emeralds (specifically the one seen in "Lars of the Stars") are elite Gems known to be in charge of fleets.[1] The only Emerald shown owns three ships (her own personal shuttle, the Sun Incinerator and Destiny Destroyer) and is in charge of an unspecified amount of Gems. *Emerald - An Emerald whose ship was stolen by Lars Barriga and the Off Colors, who she has been following ever since in her imperial warship to reclaim her most prized starship from them. Pearls Yellow Pearl Gemstone.png White Pearl Gemstone.png Pearl Gemstone.png Blue Pearl Gemstone.png Red Pearl gemstone.png Pink Pearl Gemstone.png Zincites Pearl Gemstone.png Pearls are a servant caste, described by Peridot as being "someone's shiny toy." They are expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient, simply waiting on their owners and not acting independently in any way. Pearls typically fulfill tasks such as holding their owners' belongings and serving as footpeople opening doors for their masters; they are expected to consistently exhibit subservience by remaining silent unless spoken to and remaining a few paces behind their superior when walking with them. There are exceptions to these rules depending on who the Pearls belong to, such as those of the Diamonds. Yellow Pearl is able to get away with talking down to gems higher in the caste system whenever she feels they would disturb Yellow Diamond, and clearly relishes the opportunity to do so. White Pearl is apparently seen (and feared) as an extension of White Diamond's will, making even the other Diamonds tread lightly in her presence. Pearls also provide simple luxuries like singing, dancing and visual entertainment by projecting holograms. They are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes such as the Diamonds and aristocrats like Sapphires, as Peridot comments that the idea of a Peridot owning a Pearl is ridiculous. Pearls may also be earned by committing a significant act of heroism. Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and beak-like nose. They can also be "customized" by owners in color and appearance. Pearls are normally dismissed with the phrase "That will be all" generally followed by the owner clapping her hands twice when they are no longer needed. *Pearl - A renegade Pearl and the sole confidant of Pink Diamond, later known as Rose Quartz. She is a current member of the Crystal Gems. *Blue Pearl - A Pearl that serves Blue Diamond. *Yellow Pearl - A Pearl that serves Yellow Diamond, acting as her receptionist and screening calls for her. *White Pearl - A Pearl that serves White Diamond. *Rhodonite's unknown component Pearl - A Pearl who used to belong to and serve a Morganite before being replaced. Peridots Peridot Gemstone.png Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets, such as the Peridot who befriends Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they are higher than Pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 2 Peridots are given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older gems have, due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. One Peridot, so far, has been shown to have telekinetic capabilities over metallic objects. *Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG – A former Yellow Diamond court member and current member of the Crystal Gems. *"Squaridot" - A subordinate of Hessonite who appears in Save the Light, nicknamed "Squaridot" for her square hair. She is currently bubbled. Ices Ice Gemstone.png Ices work as medics on the battlefield, having the ability to heal damaged gemstones, though to a lesser extent than Rose Quartzes. Ice Gems also rank very low.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160516805752/ Rubies Ruby Gemstone.png Rubies are another type of soldier caste. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they are so numerous, inferred from Ruby's comment of there being "tons" of her, Rubies are considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts, though they compensate by fusing together into bigger constructs of themselves. Rubies are also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As Rubies are merely common soldiers they are not very intelligent, having been easily fooled by Steven's claims that Jasper was on Neptune and Amethyst's obvious disguise as Jasper and according to Holly Blue Agate are seen as being incompetent or irresponsible. In the Steven Universe Podcast, Rebecca says the Rubies' main strength on Homeworld is their ability to combine; a Ruby would never be sent alone to do anything. Rubies are not supposed to have different personalities; the fact that they do "flies under the radar" because they act serious around higher-ranking Gems.[5] *Ruby - A Ruby that remains fused with Sapphire as Garnet, a current member of the Crystal Gems. *Ruby (right shoulder gem) - A known Ruby that used to protect Sapphire as shown in "The Answer". *Ruby (right back-hand gem) - A known Ruby that used to protect Sapphire as shown in "The Answer". *Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND ("Eyeball") - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper, another veteran of the Gem war on Earth; a witness who testified against Steven in his trial. *"Army" - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper. *"Navy" - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper, who would later steal the Roaming Eye after deceiving the Crystal Gems. *"Leggy" - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper. *"Doc" - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper and the leader of the "Ruby Squad". *Rhodonite's unknown component Ruby - A Ruby who used to work for a Morganite before being replaced. Heliodors Helio gem.png Heliodors are soldiers, though less abundant than Rubies and compensated with greater strength than them. Bismuths Bismuth Gemstone.png Bismuths are the building caste, in charge of constructing temples, spires, arenas and other structures for the aristocratic members of Gem society on both Homeworld and Gem colonies. As such, they possess a broad stature for intensive physical labor, above average resistance to heat and damage, and hands capable of fluidly changing form, without the need for typical Gem shapeshifting, to fit a wide variety of purposes. *Bismuth - One of the original Crystal Gems who was poofed and bubbled by Rose Quartz and later Steven when she developed a weapon devised to shatter Pink Diamond, unaware that Rose and Pink were one and the same. She permanently rejoined the team after "Made of Honor". *Unknown Bismuth - A Bismuth that appeared in a flashback in "Same Old World". She was the one who poofed Lapis Lazuli during the Rebellion. Nephrites Centipeetle Gem.png Nephrites are in charge of piloting Homeworld Dropships to begin colonizing other planets, and may also serve as pilots for various other types of ships. Their rank in the caste system is never clearly stated, but it appears to be high considering they captain their own ships and Yellow Diamond was shown to contact a Nephrite captain directly in "Jungle Moon", something she would not do with a lower ranking Gem. Numerous Nephrites are corrupted, with one (known as "Centipeetle") formerly being a captain in charge of other Nephrites (in command of a drop ship that went to Earth). These Gems flew in Gem spaceships, and started building structures on Gem colonies. *Nephrite Facet-413 Cabochon-12 ("Centi") - Known as "Centipeetle" or "Centi" while corrupted, she was a Gem sent from Homeworld to start building the colony on Earth. However, she got caught in the war and was ordered to retreat. She was unable to board her ship in time and suffered from the attack caused by the Diamonds, resulting in her corruption. *Nephrite's Crew - A group including two Gems that appear in "Monster Reunion" who became corrupted by not evacuating Earth and not leaving their captain behind. As of now, they all live together in the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. *Unknown Nephrite - Pearl once took a Nephrite out of the cockpit of a dropship during the Rebellion. *Hessonite's Nephrites - A group of Nephrites working on Hessonite's warship. They are said to be performing a drill at the time of the Crystal Gems' arrival to the ship. They are mentioned in Save the Light. *Nephrite Facet-XJ Cut-763 - A Nephrite who works for Yellow Diamond. In the flashback from "Jungle Moon", she shows hesitation for doing her job as the planet they are terraforming has organic life; Yellow Diamond ignores her complaints and demands for her to do her job or else she will shatter her and her crew personally. Quartzes Quartzes are a soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, Quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper both fit this description. Amethyst is also a Quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long", and was, therefore, overcooked. Some Quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than Rubies. According to Ian Jones-Quartey, some have defensive powers as well (like Rose's) since "they can't all be tanks". Quartzes were described to be "huge, loyal soldiers". Jasper states that Quartzes are made to fight and that Jaspers, specifically, always get what they want. Some Quartzes also act as guards at Homeworld outposts, such as Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartz is the largest known Gem type with Gems including Amethysts, Carnelians, Jaspers, and Rose Quartzes. Agates Holly Blue Agate Gemstone.png So far, Holly Blue Agate is the only Agate shown in the show. She is in charge of a group of Quartz soldiers and manages Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartzes of her type seem to have a higher ranking than standard "made-for-battle" ones. Their purpose seems to be administrative in nature. Yellow Diamond states in "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?" that they are meant to be terrifying figures that intimidate Gems under them into obedience. In "The Trial", it is revealed that they can also be bodyguards for high-ranking Gems, such as a Diamond. It can be assumed that, based on the way Holly Blue Agate acts around Sapphire, that Agates, while having some authority, are not very high-ranking Gems, or at least not as highly ranked as Sapphires. *Holly Blue Agate - An Agate who manages Pink Diamond's Zoo. *"Crazy Lace" - An Agate who was originally a member of the Crystal Gems. *Pink Diamond's Agates - Agates who used to belong to Pink Diamond, they were her bodyguards during the Rebellion, first mentioned by Blue Zircon in "The Trial". *Yellow Diamond's Agates - Agates who reside in one of Yellow Diamond's Asteroid Mines and first mentioned by Rhodonite in "Your Mother and Mine". Citrines Citrine (Eyeball)'s gemstone.png Citrine (Chest)'s gemstone.png Citrine (Leg)'s gemstone.png Citrines are Quartz Gems who seem to be an elite caste of guards and serve high-ranking Gems. *Citrines - A group of sixty-seven elite Citrines who are mentioned to have guarded Emerald's ship, the Sun Incinerator, on the planet Klavius 7. *Hessonite's Citrine Guards - A group of Citrines who act as guards on Hessonite's warship. They are only heard by the Crystal Gems before their final confrontation with Hessonite. They appear in Save the Light. Rose Quartzes Rose Quartz Gemstone.png Sometime between the start of Rose Quartz's rebellion and Pink Diamond's shattering, every Rose Quartz in existence was bubbled. They currently all reside in the Rose Quartz Bubble Room in Pink Diamond's Zoo, with the only exception being Rose Quartz (thigh gem). While Blue Diamond only wishes to keep the Rose Quartzes around for the sake of preserving Pink Diamond's legacy, Yellow Diamond wishes that every Rose Quartz be shattered, as they currently believe that one of them was responsible for the start of the Rebellion and the shattering of Pink Diamond, although this is not the actual truth. While being Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartzes are known for their defensive powers rather than the average offensive abilities Quartzes have. *Bubbled Rose Quartzes - A large collection of hundreds of Rose Quartzes, inactive and bubbled by the Diamonds after a Rose Quartz allegedly shattered Pink Diamond. Amethysts AmethystGem2.png Left_Hand_Amethyst_Gem.png Army_Amethyst_Gem.png Right_Eye_Amethyst_Gem.png Right_Hand_Amethyst_Gem.png Right_Cheek_Amethyst_Gem.png Chest_Amethyst_gem.png Hipgemamethyst.png Amethyst_gemstone_shoulder_hexagonal_error.png Zoo_Amethyst_4_Gemstone.png EyeballAmethystGemstone.png A kind of Quartz Gems with a purple coloring. The Prime Kindergarten on Earth produced Gems of this type. *Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM - A defective and short Quartz and current member of the Crystal Gems. *Pink Diamond's Amethysts - Amethysts created on Earth who were among the first Quartz Gems to emerge from the Prime Kindergarten. Some would later become members of the "Famethyst". *Amethyst Zoo Guards - A group of Amethysts now serving under Blue Diamond in charge of guarding Pink Diamond's Zoo. Many are from the Prime Kindergarten and are members of the "Famethyst". **Amethysts Facet-5 Cut-8XG, 8XJ, 8XK, 8XH, and 8XL - Five Amethysts from the same section of the Prime Kindergarten as the Crystal Gems' Amethyst, and members of the "Famethyst". *Unknown Crystal Gem Amethysts - An unknown group of Amethysts that were formerly members of the Crystal Gems while Bismuth was active. They are currently presumed to be inactive. Carnelians CarnelianGemRotated.png A kind of Quartz Gems with a maroon red coloring. The Beta Kindergarten on Earth produced Gems of this type. *Carnelian - A defective and short Carnelian guarding Pink Diamond's Zoo, and a member of the "Famethyst". *Unknown Defective Carnelian - An unknown defective Carnelian mentioned by Peridot in "Earthlings". Jaspers NewJasperGem.png Su_homeworld_jasper_gems.png Left_Tight_Jasper_Gem.png Jaspes_(3_PP).png CitrineYellowQuartz_-_Biggs_Jasper.png CitrineYellowQuartz_-_Ocean_Jasper.png A kind of Quartz Gems shown mostly to have tangerine skin and reddish-orange markings, however some Jaspers can come in different colors depending on the type of Jasper they are. *Jasper - An especially powerful Quartz Gem as noted by Peridot in "Earthlings". She is currently corrupted and bubbled. *Jasper Guards - A group of Jaspers in charge of guarding Pink Diamond's Zoo, and members of the "Famethyst". **"Skinny" - A defective and tall Jasper guarding Pink Diamond's Zoo, and a member of the "Famethyst". *Biggs Jasper - A brown-orange patterned Jasper who was one of the original members of the Crystal Gems before being corrupted. Later, she was captured in the Great North by Jasper and was used to attack the Crystal Gems, but ended up being poofed and bubbled. *Snow Monster - A corrupted turquoise-blue Jasper with pink spots that was captured in the Great North by Jasper, she was forced to fuse with her but she escaped from her. Tiger's Eye A type of Quartz which is yet to be seen but has been mentioned by name. *Tiger's Eye - A corrupted former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth in "Made of Honor", currently bubbled in the Burning Room. Others QuartzMonsterGem.png GreenQuartzMonsterGem.png RedQuartzMonsterGem.png PurpleQuartzMonsterGem.png OrangeQuartzMonsterGem.png Quartz Gems lacking specific gemstone identification. *Unknown Quartz Warrior – A Quartz warrior shown to have fought Rose Quartz during in Pearl's flashback through her Hologram Projection in "Sworn to the Sword". *Beta Kindergarten Quartz Monsters - Various Corrupted Quartz Gems captured and incarcerated for Jasper's Corrupted Gem army and later freed during "Earthlings". *Three Unknown Blue-Purple Quartzes - Three Quartzes with unknown gemstone placements and names who surrounded Rose and Pearl before they escaped the Cloud Arena. They serve Blue Diamond. Zircons BZ_G.png Greenzircongem.png Red Zircon gemstone.png Placeholder.PNG Zircons act as lawyers for the courts of the Gem Homeworld. Presumably, they have no choice over what cases they prosecute for or defend (as revealed in "The Trial") and they are assigned cases instead. In the Steven Universe Podcast, Rebecca Sugar and Ian Jones-Quartey say they have a sort of medium rank on Homeworld, serving the upper class but really having no individual power.[5] *Blue Zircon - A Zircon who defends Steven during his trial. *Yellow Zircon - A Zircon who acts as the prosecutor during Steven's trial. Rutiles Rutile gemstone sun incinerator palette.png Not much is known about Rutiles, though they seem to have piloting capabilities. *Rutile Twins - A Rutile whose gemstone incubated incorrectly and formed with two upper bodies with separate personalities. *Other Rutiles - The Rutiles that ran away after the Rutile Twins emerged. Morganites Morganites gem.png While the exact role of a Morganite is unknown, they are known to be in charge of lower-ranking Gems. One Morganite is mentioned by Rhodonite to have, at some point, replaced and outcasted Rhodonite's components after discovering they liked to fuse. *Unknown Morganite - A Morganite mentioned to have replaced and exiled Rhodonite's components after discovering they enjoyed fusion with each other. Lapis Lazulis LapisGem.png Lapis Lazulis were made to terraform, as stated by Yellow Diamond. Peridot states that Lapis Lazulis are typically partial to water and flying. It is unclear how high they rank in the caste system, though they seem at least equal to or higher than Peridots. Lapis Lazulis' use of terraforming planets likely explains Lapis Lazuli's ability to manipulate massive bodies of water with ease (and possibly explaining her enjoying farming). *Lapis Lazuli - A Lapis Lazuli who was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years and ultimately used by the Homeworld Gems for their invasion of Earth. She was eventually freed from the Mirror by Steven and is now a Crystal Gem. Sapphires Sapphire Hand Gem.png Pad Gem.png White Sapphire Gemstone.png Sapphires are of the nobility class, described as being rare aristocratic gems and part of the "elites"; in spite of this, they have no immunity from potential outcast status. They can see into the future using their "future vision". So far, Sapphires are the only non-fusion gem type shown with this ability. However, defective Sapphires, an example being Padparadscha are only able to have visions of events slightly in the past. Their honorific is "Your Clarity". *Sapphire - A Sapphire sent to Earth as a diplomat to attempt to disband the Rebellion and now a current member of the Crystal Gems. *Padparadscha - An "off-color" Padparadscha Sapphire deemed defective for her ability to only see events that have already occurred. *Pink Diamond's Unknown Sapphires - Sapphires who used to belong to Pink Diamond first mentioned by Blue Zircon in "The Trial". Aquamarines Aquamarine Gemstone.PNG According to Pearl (as well as Aquamarine's own gloating), Aquamarines seem to have a high rank in Homeworld's hierarchy. Rebecca Sugar says that Aquamarines are one of the very high-ranked blue Gems on Homeworld.[2] The only Aquamarine seen so far was the one sent to Earth by the Diamonds to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Aquamarine is the smallest non-Corrupted Gem seen so far. *Aquamarine - An Aquamarine sent to Earth as a bounty hunter by the Diamonds in order to retrieve different human "variations" for display in Pink Diamond's Zoo. *Unknown Homeworld Aquamarines - A group of Aquamarines seen celebrating the return of the Diamonds in "Legs From Here to Homeworld". Topazes Topaz Gemstone by Perimarine.png Topazes' roles seem to be that of soldiers, obeying orders and acting as bodyguards for their assigned Gem. A fusion of two Topazes was sent to Earth by the Diamonds to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. These two Topazes are incredibly efficient at trapping and engulfing victims within their fusion. Topaz is especially proficient at this. Rebecca Sugar says that Topazes are a very high ranking Yellow Gems. However, they are not as highly ranked as Aquamarines. *Topazes (left and right) - Two Topazes sent to Earth by the Diamonds as a fusion in order to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. *Two Unknown Topazes - Two yellow-orange Topazes, one with her gemstone on her navel, the other with an unknown gemstone placement who surrounded Rose and Pearl before they escaped the Cloud Arena. Silvers Silver Gemstone.png Silvers' job on Homeworld is doing maintenance on Gem structures, as well as Gem tools. Bismuths build structures and Silvers make sure is sound and up to par.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159237950337/ Marshallsussmanites Marshallsussmanite Gemstone.png Marshallsussmanites are elite warriors used on special missions that require real effort. They are like the Sapphires of the warrior class Gem.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160526061932/ Marshallsussmanites are among elite soldier Gems, stronger than regular Quartz soldiers. Because of their rarity, they also hold some status, or at least they did when Pink Diamond was around, but not all of them are psychotic like Marshall.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159442418752/ Marshallsussmanites are very high powerful warrior class that towers above regular Quartz Gems due to their rarity and strength.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160516805752/ Cat's Eye Opals Ceo Gemstone.png Cat's Eye Opals are mainly used for surveillance purposes on Homeworld.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/130847606422/ They are at a pretty moderate place in Homeworld society, not too high but not too low.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161956858137/ Pyropes Pyrope (eye gem) gemstone.png Pyrope (navel gem) gemstone.png Pyropes are used for incinerating pre-existing life forms on planets that require it. Mostly for botanical problems, the ashes they produce also help the ground and soil become more nutrient and rich, which helps with producing Gems, but that's a by-product of their pyrokinesis.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160527557532/ Rocks Rock's gemstone.png The first members of the Gem race to ever exist,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156365619152/ Rocks don't serve any purposes, they lack intelligence and are more akin to feral beasts.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156365129757/ To the Diamonds, a Rock should be broken if found, as they can't be controlled. Agates might be able to whip them into submission, or at least the weaker ones.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156365919197/ On Homeworld, Rocks live deep underground. Usually, they are broken on the spot if one should form, as Homeworld has no place for Rocks. There are, however, a few hundred that are living in the shadows and deep crevices of the planet.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162887097602/ Galenas Galena New Gemstone.PNG Galenas are made for construction alongside Bismuths.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162844322222/ Unknown Roles DGlassGemJirach23.png Identified Gems that lack a known Gem type or role. *Desert Glass - A corrupted Gem with the ability to create structures out of sand. She is currently bubbled in the Burning Room. *Watermelon Tourmaline - A corrupted Gem with the ability to create strong gales with her breath. She is currently bubbled in the Burning Room. *"Snowflake" - A former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth in "Bismuth". She may be a Snowflake Obsidian, which is a type of volcanic glass. *Larimar - A corrupted former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth in "Made of Honor" nicknamed "Little Larimar" and currently bubbled in the Burning Room. *Beryl - A corrupted former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth in "Made of Honor" currently bubbled in the Burning Room. Since aquamarine, emerald and morganite are types of beryl in real life, Beryl may have had a high ranking in Homeworld society. *Serpentine - A corrupted former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth in "Made of Honor" currently bubbled in the Burning Room. Fusion Gems Fusions (or specifically Same-Gem Fusion) are used as weapons in the caste. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). However, the existence of Topaz reveals that, despite Peridots and Jaspers prejudice, fusion outside of battle is indeed legal on Homeworld providing the fusion is same-gem and may only be allowed for certain Gem castes (e.g. soldiers). To a further extent, only fusions of the same type are seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several Rubies or several Topazes). Fusion between Gems of different varieties is considered more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats of Blue Diamond's Court in "The Answer" refer to Garnet's fusion as "disgusting" and "unheard of". As another example, Rhodonite and Fluorite, two "off color" fusions of different Gem types, were cast out from Homeworld's society and forced to hide to avoid being shattered. Rhodonite's components were replaced by her commander, Morganite after she found out that they liked to fuse. Defective Gems Gems that are defective (also referred to as "off-color") serve no use to the Gem empire and are cast out from society. If caught, these Gems are shattered. The only known exceptions to this are the Quartz soldiers stationed at Pink Diamond's Zoo who were kept in service by Blue Diamond due to previously belonging to Pink Diamond. Corrupted Gems Corrupted Gems, also known as Gem Monsters are Gems who have become "corrupted", assuming a monstrous form. One of the main objectives of the Crystal Gems (other than their protection of humanity) is to defeat and contain the Corrupted Gems and hopefully cure them.[6] These types of Gems do not exist on Homeworld and as such have no place in Gem society. Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Eras Eras refers to different points in Gem history. Era 1 Things labeled as "Era 1" were created before the alleged shattering of Pink Diamond. During this period, resources were abundant on Homeworld and the Diamonds expanded their Empire across the galaxy. Some examples of Era 1 artifacts are the majority of the Gem structures on Earth, and the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Era 1 Gems possess all standard Gem abilities. Joe also points out that Era 1 is based on art deco with Roman columns. Era 2 Era 2 began with the alleged shattering of Pink Diamond. At some point in time after the Rebellion, Homeworld began running low on resources. To compensate, Homeworld Gems manufactured Gems with fewer abilities to continue Gem production on Homeworld. Some Era 2 Gems are given technological enhancements to make up for their inferior nature. Era 2 ships, such as the Roaming Eye, are known to be more advanced than Era 1 ships. Peridot is an example of an Era 2 gem. The Ruby known as "Leggy" is quite young and could be presumed as Era 2. Era 2 is more rigid, sleek, and controlled, with its postmodern aesthetic. Occupations There have been several occupations on Homeworld, most or all of which are filled by one or more types of Gems in accordance with the strict caste system. These occupations include but are not limited to: * Aristocrats * Builders * Blacksmiths * Commanders * Gladiators * Guards * Healers * Kindergartners * Lawyers * Managers * Philosophers * Pilots * Pre-existing Life Form Incinerators * Rulers * Servants * Soldiers * Supervisors * Technicians * Terraformers * Imperial officers * Strategic management Technology Over the past 5,000 years, the Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology unfamiliar to the earthbound Crystal Gems. However, even 5,000 years prior, Gem technology was already considerably high-tech, already having invented things like space travel and holographic projection. In "Monster Reunion", it is revealed that some explosion or flash of light (inferred to be sound-related) used by the Diamonds, caused the corruption of Gems into monsters. In contrast to earlier Gem technology, which is notably rock and light based, some recent Homeworld innovations have seemingly electrical and plastic components, such as destabilizers or robonoids. * Anti-Gravity Technology * Faster-Than-Light Communication technology ** Diamond Communicators ** Wailing Stones (now obsolete) ** Zoomans' Earrings * Destabilizer weapons * Escape pods * Limb Enhancers * Red Eye * Replicator Wand * Robonoids ** "Flask" ** "Hand" ** "Plug" ** "Shattering" * Space stations * Tracking Vessels ** Roaming Eye * Tractor beam wands * Transport Ships ** Aquamarine's Ship ** Diamond Ships and Palanquins ** Homeworld Dropships * Warp Pads * Warships (equipped with powerful beam weapons and destabilizer containment fields) ** Destiny Destroyer (imperial warship) ** Hand Ship ** Hessonite's Warship Judicial Proceedings Judicial courts in Homeworld use a system similar to a hybrid of the adversarial and inquisitorial court systems, the main amalgamations being an inquisitorial cast of impartial individuals with no jury and an adversarial court proceeding. The accused is assigned an attorney to convince the Diamonds of negating further charges or the charge entirely. The accusing party, called the plaintiff, assigns a prosecutor to present the case against the accused and argue for their guilt. The court also contains a court reporter that transcribes everything that occurs in the courtroom and a court sketch artist to depict proceedings inside the courtroom. After hearing both sides' cases, the judges decide whether the defendant is innocent or guilty and, if they are guilty, how and what will be the appropriate charge or sentence. The only case seen so far was when Steven (posing as Rose Quartz) was tried in front of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, acting as both judges and plaintiffs, with a Zircon being Steven's defense lawyer and another Zircon as the prosecutor of the case. Both of the Diamond's Pearls are also present, Yellow Pearl acting as the court reporter and Blue Pearl as the court sketch artist. Punishment Punishment is reserved for Gems who show any disloyalty or perform treason against The Great Diamond Authority. * Execution (Shattering) – The most common punishment, which involves the shattering of the gemstone, eliminating the core of the Gem and the Gem themselves. Rose confided to Pearl that losing the war would end in them being shattered by the Diamonds, and Ruby was sentenced to be broken by Blue Diamond for accidentally fusing with Sapphire, shortly before escaping to Earth with the other Gem. * Harvesting – This presumably involves the recovery and containment of the offender's gemstone to be used for some purpose. Peridot incorrectly assumed this would happen to her when she saw the Gem bubbles in the Burning Room. * Forced Fusion – As theorized by Garnet, the Gem Mutants were created as a punishment to the fallen rebels for siding with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the war for Earth. * Bubbling – The Diamonds have every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled and placed in Pink Diamond's Zoo indefinitely both in memory of Pink Diamond and for being the Gem type that Rose Quartz was, who allegedly assassinated Pink Diamond. * Conscious incarceration – During the Rebellion, Homeworld forces recovered Lapis' gemstone and placed it in a mirror in an attempt to gather intelligence on the Crystal Gems from her. * Corruption - Corruption was indirectly used as a punishment against the crystal gems, and all other gems present on Earth, from a blast created by White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. Records On numerous occasions, it has been stated that Homeworld has records, cataloging different events in Gem history and facts about locations. It is unknown if reports that Gems must complete after missions are also cataloged in these records. Known Information: Hundreds of years worth of reports cataloging the Rebellion were included, that Peridot read up on. The Defending Zircon says that records state Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz in front of her entire entourage. In addition, the records state that Pink Diamond was shattered outside of her own palanquin. Witnesses stated that Pink Diamond stepped out of her palanquin when Rose suddenly attacked her from the front. The records also state that all Gems were wiped out on Earth, according to Peridot. During "The Trial", Yellow Pearl writes down every event that takes place and tells Steven to state his name for the records. Inhabitants * Diamonds ** White Diamond ** Yellow Diamond ** Blue Diamond ** Red Diamond * Sapphires ** Black Sapphire ** Green Sapphire (nose gem) ** Green Sapphire (palm gem) ** Padmaraga ** Pink Sapphire (arm gem) ** Pink Sapphire (cheek gem) ** Pink Sapphire (unknown gem) ** Purple Sapphire (left palm gem) ** Purple Sapphire (chest gem) ** Purple Sapphire (right palm gem) ** Sapphire (arm gem) ** Sapphire (eye gem) ** Sapphire (hand gem) ** Sapphire (navel gem) ** Sapphire (Sapphiresona) ** Sapphire (sternum gem) ** White Sapphire ** Yellow Sapphire * Boleite * Olivine * Zincite * Emeralds ** Emerald ** Emerald (forehead gem) * Lapis Lazulis ** Lapis Lazuli (chest gem) ** Lapis Lazuli (Chezuli) ** Lapis Lazuli (nose gem) * Agates ** Holly Blue Agate ** Polyhedroid Agate * Marshallsussmanite * Covellite * Demantoid * Amethysts ** Amethyst (Navathyst) ** Amethyst (back gem) ** Amethyst (back hand gem) ** Amethyst (cheek gem) ** Amethyst (eye gem) ** Amethyst (forehead gem) ** Amethyst (leg gem) ** Amethyst (navel gem) ** Amethyst (shoulder gem) ** Amethyst (shoulder gem canon) * Carnelians ** Carnelian ** Carnelian (canon) ** Carnelian (left hand gem) ** Carnelian (right hand gem) ** Red Diamond's Carnelian * Citrines ** Citrine (chest gem) ** Citrine (eye gem) ** Citrine (leg gem) * Jaspers ** Bumblebee Jasper ** Jasper (corrupted) ** Jasper (back gem) ** Jasper (hand gem) ** Jasper (Nosper) ** Jasper (overcooked) ** Jasper (Skinny) * Rose Quartz ** Rose Quartz (back hand gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (defective right hand gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (forehead gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (overcooked) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (shoulder gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (thigh gem) ** Rose Quartz (defective chest gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (right hand gem) (inactive) * Other Quartzes ** Blue Quartz ** Eisenkiesel ** Lemon Quartz ** Onyx (navel gem) ** Onyx (shoulder gem) ** Prase * Red Diamond's Nephrite * Gold * Silver * Bismuths ** Bismuth (arm gem) ** Bismuth (triangular gem) * Rubies ** Ruby (Army) ** Ruby (Doc) ** Ruby (Eyeball) ** Ruby (Homeworld forehead gem) ** Ruby (hand gem) ** Ruby (Leggy) ** Ruby (Navy) ** Ruby (occipital gem) ** Ruby (Rubysona) * Peridot (nose gem) * Pearls ** Amethyst's Pearl ** Black Pearl ** Blue Pearl ** Boleite's Pearl ** Eisenkiesel's Pearl ** Emerald's Pearl ** Ice's Pearl ** Olivine's Pearl ** Pink Pearl (Unknown status) ** Pearl (back gem) ** Pearl (defective) ** Pearl (forehead gem) ** Pearl (nose gem) ** Pearl (occipital gem) ** Pearl (overcooked) ** Red Pearl ** White Pearl ** Yellow Pearl ** Zincite's Pearl * Rock * Zircons ** White Zircon ** Zircon (Defense) (inactive) ** Zircon (Prosecuting) (inactive) ** Red Zircon (navel gem) ** Red Zircon (chest gem) * Other Unknown Gems ** Nephrite ("Bismuth") ** Morganite ("Off Colors") ** Unknown Quartz Warrior ("Sworn to the Sword") ** Blue Diamond's Court ("The Answer") ** Citrines ("Lars of the Stars") ** Nephrite-XJ Cut-763 ("Jungle Moon") Former Inhabitants * Violet Diamond (bubbled) * Orange Sapphire * Euclase * Corrupted Gems ** Jasper ** Centipeetle Mother *** Nephrite's Crew * Crystal Gems ** Pink Diamond / Rose Quartz ** Pearl ** Ruby ** Sapphire ** Peridot ** Bismuth ** Lapis Lazuli ** Bismuth's friends ("Bismuth"; "Made of Honor") *** Biggs Jasper ***"Crazy Lace" ***"Snowflake" ***"Tiger's Eye" ***"Larimar" ***"Beryl" ***"Serpentine" ** Ice ** Ice (back gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (eyeball gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (forehead gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (hip gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (nose gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (right hand gem) (Unknown ststus) ** Ruby (forehead gem) ** Ruby (Crystal Gem forehead gem) ** Aquamarine (palm gem) ** Aquamarine (forehead gem) ** Marshallsussmanite (head gem) ** Marshallsussmanite (navel gem) ** Morganite (hand gem) ** Topaz (chest gem) ** Ruby (Septendecuple Fusion)'s components ** Rhodochrosite ** Mahogany Obsidian ** Euclase (eyeball gem) * Off Colors ** Padparadscha ** Rutile Twins ** Rhodonite ** Fluorite ** Lars Barriga * Heliodor * Peridot (chest gem) Save the Light * Hessonite * Peridot (Squaridot) * Hessonite's Citrine Guards Gallery Homeworld.png|GemCrust's interpretation of the planet. References Category:A to Z Category:Gem Locations Category:Locations Category:Planets